Gerdy: A New Davy Jones
by the thing 01
Summary: Jack runs into another dilemma and this time, Will and Elizabeth are the contributing factors... R&R!
1. The Crew Sets Its Course

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth Swann spins on her heels.

She has never accomodated well with Captain Jack Sparrow, probably because he lies so much. Captain Jack Sparrow rolls his eyes at William Turner, who cannot return the gesture.

"I think she's serious, Jack," Will states.

"Well," starts Jack, "the man lost his head."

"He what?" Elizabeth says, apparently shocked.

"Lost his head," Jack repeats.

Elizabeth and Will exchange a look before Will proceeds on with the questioning and Elizabeth falls back onto the side of the _Black Pearl_, clutching her stomach.

"What did you say his name was again?" Will asks.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times," says Jack, "it's Gerdy. Captain Gerdy of the ship called _Waxpax._"

"_Waxpax_?" says Elizabeth after regaining her stomach and walking back over to her fiancé and the captain of the _Black Pearl._

"A ridiculous name," Will says.

"Yes, we all know," says Jack, "but the point is, Gerdy is not a laughing matter. The man has slaughtered more people than you can care to count and that's in your lifetime alone."

"He's immortal?" Elizabeth asks, stunned.

"Who isn't these days?" Will replies bitterly.

Elizabeth goes to the railing of the _Black Pearl _and Jack goes down to his cabin. Will stands beside Elizabeth and for awhile, the two just stare out at the raging ocean, not talking.

"What ever happened to that one, Davy Jones?" Elizabeth suddenly asks.

"I don't really remember." Will is intent on the waves.

"Tell me," says Elizabeth eagerly.

"I don't remember, Elizabeth." Will is a bit firmer.

"You've never acted like this before." Elizabeth makes Will face her. "What happened?"

Will turns back to the waves and watches them dip and tuck, dip and tuck. He looks back at his fiancée. Something about her face worries him. It is filled with curiousity and wonder but, at the same time, anger and frustration. Will didn't dare turn his back to her — that would only make her angrier. But he didn't want to talk about what happened to Davy Jones. It wasn't the right time to talk about how all this had affected him. And Jack. Thinking of him, Will glances at Jack, now talking to Mr. Gibbs.

"William." Elizabeth's stern voice breaks through Will's thoughts.

Will glances at her, realizing she'd never called him William. He turns back to the sea and Elizabeth follows suit, realizing he would tell her the story.

"After you chained Jack to the riggings of the _Black Pearl _and Davy Jones' monster took everything down, Jack came back up with a proposal for Davy Jones. If he was to save the _Black Pearl _and Jack himself, he would get what he truly desired."

"Which is what?" Elizabeth asks.

Will looks at Elizabeth and smiled. "A woman."

Elizabeth almost falls overboard in shock me. "Me!"

The two hear laughing and they turn to see Jack waltzing up to them, laughing. "No, not you," he says, "you already have a lad. Besides, Davy Jones wanted Scarlett."

"Scarlett?" Elizabeth says, glancing at Will, "Scarlett from Tortuga?"

Jack nods. "Irony at its best, I suppose." And off he goes.

"Scarlett from Tortuga?" Elizabeth asks Will as they turned back to the sea, as if she needs reassurance on the whole matter.

"The very same," says Will, "I was as surprised as you. So Davy Jones agreed, took Scarlett to the bottoms of the depths to live with him, and Jack got his ship and his life back."

"How will Scarlett survive? She's not immortal." Elizabeth eyes Jack suspiciously, thinking there is somehow a catch in all of this.

"Apparently, Davy Jones had that covered. I guess she's to be one of them."

Elizabeth shudders. "Her beauty will vanish instantly. All those men are heidous. Davy Jones will never want her after that."

Will laughs. "I certainly hope what you say isn't true."

"And the beast?" says Elizabeth.

"The what?" Will looks at her curiously.

"The beast that Davy Jones was able to command over, what ever happened to that?"

"I suppose it lives with Davy Jones and Scarlett in the depths. For now."

Elizabeth laughs at her fiancé's fake mysteriousness. Will can't help but laugh too and the two go below deck for a good night's sleep before they arrive in Port Royal the next day.

"Up and at 'em, lovelies!"

Will rolls over and finds Jack standing over him. Will sits up, careful not to kick Elizabeth.

"What's wrong, Jack?" he asks groggily.

"It's time to go," says Jack and rushes back to the deck.

Figuring they were in Port Royal, Will gets up and dresses. He wakes Elizabeth, who gets up and dresses. The two ascend up the steps and onto the deck. Jack eyes Elizabeth in her floor-length gown.

"Best take that off," he says.

Elizabeth goes to slap him but he holds up his hands in defense.

"Not that way!" he shouts before she comes down, "I meant, you best change into something that makes you look less like a woman."

"Why? We're in Port Royal," says Elizabeth. She glances about. "Aren't we?"

She instantly realizes they were not docked in Port Royal after all. Instead, an odd-looking ship is set up alongside the _Black Pearl._

"Quickly!" says Jack.

Elizabeth flees back down the steps just as someone appears on deck on the other ship.

"Jack Sparrow," says the man.

"Kur Gerdy," says Jack.

Will almost wretches as Kur Gerdy comes into sight. He has no head, but instead, a very decayed and disgusting-looking skull atop his shoulders. He also has almost no torso, and sticks for legs. Kur Gerdy's voice has an eerie ring as he speaks again.

"I want you to do something for me, Jack Sparrow," Gerdy says.

"And what is that?" Jack almost whispers.

"Your encounter and bargain with Davy Jones is not over."

"Oh, no?" says Jack hoarsley.

Gerdy shakes his head gravely. "The Kraken has returned."

"The Kraken?" chokes Will.

Gerdy nods again. "And it's coming for more than just you now, Sparrow. It's coming for him and his little wife too." He snickers in Elizabeth's direction.

Gerdy's ship suddenly vanishes and Gerdy along with it. Jack falls against the railing of the _Pearl_, desperation kicking in. Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth stand around him. Gibbs helps Jack stand as Jack tries to explain the situation they are in. Once again.


	2. The Crossing of Paths

"Row, men, row!" Gibbs yells over the smashes of the sea against the _Pearl_'s sides.

Jack bends low over his map with Elizabeth and Will waiting for him to come out of his reverie to figure out what they are going to do. Jack's eyes fix intently on the word TORTUGA, then ISLA DE MUERTAS, then PORT ROYAL. His hand glides over the easy passage ways from Tortuga to Port Royal and smirks. He stands upright quickly and looks at Elizabeth and Will.

"I think we have a winner," he says triumphantly, "we'll take the direct course from here—" He points on the map where they are, "—to Tortuga—" He points again, "—and then to Port Royal to finish the job." He throws down his pointer in triumph.

"Finish the job?" Elizabeth asks.

Jack nods. Elizabeth and Will don't nod along. Jack rolls his eyes.

"To regain Gerdy's skull," Jack says nonchalantly.

"How are we to obtain an immortal man's skull?" Will asks, "Do you know where it is?"

Jack laughs. "Of course not. That's why I need you two."

Jack sets off to the main deck, barking orders, while Will and Elizabeth discuss why they may be needed in finding Gerdy's skull. By nightfall, Elizabeth and Will still have no idea what they are supposed to do but are sure it cannot be good if it contains Jack and a binding oath with immortal men. Jack comes into Elizabeth's and Will's cabin early in the morning, before dawn, and tells Will to get up and follow him.

"Don't bother with Elizabeth, she doesn't need to see this," Jack says.

Will dresses quickly and follows Jack out onto the main deck. Several men are still working at the boat, making sure it sails properly while everyone else sleeps. Jack leads Will to the edge of the _Pearl _and motions below. Will looks down and sees two petrifying green eyes staring back at him. He yelps and falls backward, almost falling down the steps. Jack steadies him.

"That was Gerdy," Jack says.

"Gerdy? The man we saw yesterday?" Will asks.

Jack nods. "The man's curse is the worst curse of all. It was a werewolf-type curse. At nightfall, like Barbossa and his men, he turns into a...well, that."

Will doesn't look over the railing again but nods. "What exactly is...that?"

"It isn't a squid or a monster but somewhere in between," says Jack.

Nodding, Will squints into the blackness. He make out some land approaching. He goes to say something but Jack nods.

"Tortuga, my home away from the _Pearl_," he says, smirking.

Will goes over to the map that lies near the wheel and sees a star on Tortuga, Port Royal, and someplace else near the Isles de Muerta. Jack closes the map quickly.

"I've already shown you where we're to go," he says and stows the map in his pocket.

Supicious but too tired to question Jack, Will bids Jack a goodnight and goes back into the cabin. Elizabeth is sitting up with the candle lit, reading. She sees Will come in and puts the book on the table.

"Where did you go?" she asks.

"Jack wanted me," he says.

"For what?" Elizabeth settles herself against her pillow.

"He wanted to show me who Gerdy actually is."

Elizabeth sits straight up. "And?"

"He's a monster," says Will, collasping on a chair, "he turns that way at night."

"Like Barbossa's crew," Elizabeth says, remembering her terrible visit to the _Pearl _when it was under Barbossa's control and the eerie spell that had been put on them for stealing cursed Aztec gold.

"Yes, exactly," says Will, waking Elizabeth from her reverie, "and apparently, he dwells in the sea when he becomes this... creature. It was watching me and Jack tonight."

"Does it watch us every night?" Elizabeth asks, concerned.

"I don't know." Will slumps farther into the chair.

"Oh, Will, I didn't mean to worry you," she says, "I'm worried myself. It's just that, all these things seem to happen when we're with Jack. Our wedding was ruined because I vouched for him and we haven't been to Port Royal to get remarried since. And now I doubt we'll be getting there anytime soon because of this little trip Jack's decided on taking us. However, I have no idea why we'd be of any help. We don't know this Gerdy at all, besides that he's an underwater demon at night."

Will sighs and gets into bed. Elizabeth blows out the candle but Will doesn't go to sleep at all.

"The Compass says that way," says Jack, pointing emphatically.

Gibbs shakes his head and his small curls shake with it. "That's not what the map shows."

Jack rolls his eyes. "It doesn't matter what the map says, it matters what I say, and the Compass points that way." He points again. "So turn her a quarter-stern. And hurry. Time is not our friend here."

Gibbs nods and hurries below deck while Will comes up to talk to Jack. Jack says good morning and then walks off but Will follows him. Jack turns to Will.

"Do you need something?" he asks.

"Yes. I need your honour."

Jack's eyebrows go up in bemusement. "My honour?" he repeats.

Will nods. "No more lying, no more cheating, no more bargaining." Will holds out his hand. "I need this from you, Jack, in order for this to continue."

"Or you can just bargain with me to get what you want and then get my honour," Jack says.

"Fine." Will lets his hand fall to his side. "When we return to Port Royal after a short trip, preferably a few days, in Tortuga, Elizabeth and I are to be married. You will finish the job without us."

"And what I get in your stead?" Jack asks.

"Gibbs," Will says, motioning to the old man as he barks orders.

"Not who, but what," Jack clarifies.

"What is that you want?" Will asks.

"Well, Norrington being commodore again won't help me much," Jack says, "so I'll need some leverage. And I think I have a very good plan. It involves Elizabeth and since she's usually the one getting us into these messes, she'll be happy to be of good use."

Will rolls his eyes but listens to Jack's plan intently. At the end of the entire scenario, Will nods.

"That's just crazy enough to work," he says.

"One can only hope," Jack snickers.


	3. Jack's Realization

"You cannot be serious, Will," Elizabeth says sternly.

She has just heard of the plan as the Pearl sails for Tortuga. Will and her are below deck and Will is attempting to console her but to no avail.

"Elizabeth, it's only for a little while," Will says, "two days, at most. That's what Jack said."

"And Jack hasn't lied before?" Elizabeth asks stubbornly.

Will nods in agreement and goes to the window. "I don't know when he's lying and when he's not anymore."

"Does Gibbs know?" Elizabeth suddenly asks.

"I don't know," Will says. He turns to her. "Why?"

"Because perhaps he'll help us," Elizabeth says and ascends up the steps.

Will doesn't follow, so Elizabeth takes the intiative herself. She strides over to Gibbs and stands by him until he looks at her.

"What can you tell me about Captain Sparrow?" she asks.

Several hours later, Elizabeth descends down the steps, to find Jack and Will talking in hushed voices. Fuming at Will for this, she stands at the entryway to the room and glares at them until Jack notices.

"Well, it was nice talking to you again," he says, standing, "I'll just... go."

"Stop!" Elizabeth shouts just as he's about to leave, "I want to know what's going on that you two are not telling me."

"Elizabeth..." Will stands.

"Don't Elizabeth me. I want to know what's going on and why you haven't told me. And I'll stand here, guarding the door from both of you until one of you tells me."

"I have to maintain my ship," says Jack quickly.

"Gibbs and the night crew are up there," retorts Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, there's no need for this," Will says.

"Apparently, there is. You two have been keeping secrets and this is not to my liking. Tell me what is going on." She folds her arms over her chest.

Jack flops down on the bed and sighs. "If you would really like to know, Tortuga is not our only course of action."

"Then what is?" Elizabeth asks.

"We're going to the Isles de Muerta," finishes Will.

"For what?" Elizabeth's patience is dwindling.

"To find out what he actually wants," says Jack.

"What who actually wants?"

"What Gerdy wants," says Will.

Elizabeth went to the window and looked out at the desolate sea. "So are we going there now?"

"Gibbs proposed we do," Jack says.

"Gibbs." Elizabeth's anger fires up again as she remembers what Gibbs told her. "Gibbs listens to you and trusts you, does he not?"

"Elizabeth..." Will knows where this is going.

"He does," says Jack, not paying attention to Will.

"I cannot imagine how," Elizabeth says bitterly, ignoring Will as well, "seeing how you are constantly lying. Even to him."

"I do not lie to everyone," Jack says miserably.

"Only the people that truly matter, I suppose, then," says Elizabeth, "seeing how you always lie to Will and me and Gibbs. Will and I almost died defending you and you reward us by lying to us?"  
"I rarely ever lie to him." Jack jerks a thumb at Will. "You're a different story."

"Why am I so different? I was almost sent to the gallows because I was in cahoots with you!"

"Cahoots?" says Jack and Will together.

"You know what I mean," Elizabeth says sternly. She clearly has no time for games. She turns back to the window and sees the sea is not so desolate anymore. "We're being followed." Her anger melts to concern as Will and Jack rush up to the deck. She follows, making sure she looks like a pirate more than a woman.

"Heave to and take hold!" yells Gibbs.

Jack and Will appear at his side. "What's going on?" Jack says.

"It's _Waxpax_, she's gaining on us," responds Gibbs.

Will goes to the side of the ship and pokes his head over the side. It was clear, _Waxpax _was picking up lots of speed. He ducks back in and Elizabeth and Jack are talking to Gibbs.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Elizabeth asks angrily, "Jack, you told me this was the fastest ship in the Carribean!"

"It was," says Gibbs for Jack, "until _Waxpax _came along. Gerdy's now got the fastest ship in the Carribean."

"The _Black Pearl _has yet to prove its willing-to-die-for worth," Elizabeth says angrily.

"Don't insult it," Jack says, rubbing the side of the _Pearl_, "it's ok, _Pearl_-y. She didn't mean it."

"Jack!" Will and Elizabeth yell together.

Rolling his eyes, Jack goes to yell at the sailors while Gibbs mans the wheel of the _Pearl_. Will suddenly rushes below deck and Elizabeth follows him, unsure of what he's up to. Jack grabs Elizabeth firmly and looks her in the eyes.

"You're a pirate through and through," he says.

Jack kisses Elizabeth full on the lips and she kisses him back. Will comes up on deck for a second, sees this, and stands there, dumbstruck. Elizabeth finally pulls away and looks Jack in the eyes.

"And so are you," she says, seeing Will standing in the entryway to the stairs.

Jack snickers triumphantly she goes below deck. She goes to explain but Will goes down the steps. She follows him.

"Will, please, wait," calls Elizabeth.

Will turns to her. "Wait for what? What am I waiting for now? Go off with Jack if you want to so badly."

"I don't, I—" Elizabeth is desperate to explain.

"You didn't fight what just happened to you, did you?" Will retorts.

"I tried to but—"Will walks away. "No, Will, please. I don't love Jack."

"Well, you certainly don't love me," Will says and before Elizabeth can protest, he adds, "I know how you look at people, Elizabeth. I know you better than I know anyone. You love Jack. And if that's how it is, set me free."

"I can't do that to you," Elizabeth says quietly, "I love you."

Will shakes his head. "I don't believe it anymore."

"I gave up everything for you," Elizabeth shouts after him, "my father protested endlessly. But I chose you. If I had chosen Jack, I would've. I had that chance and I chose you."

"Do you regret that choice?" Will calls over his shoulder.

"If that chance came along again, I'd make the same choice," Elizabeth responds.

Will stops and turns to her. "Is that a lie?"

"No," she says, "what you saw up there was my fault. I should've stopped him but I didn't."

"And why didn't you? Did you just want to feel his lips on yours? Just once?" Will asks sullenly.

"I... don't know," Elizabeth says slowly.

"Don't lie to me," Will says, "you looked in his eyes and he returned the same look. The look of excitement and danger. It was a look you once had before I asked you to marry me, right after we kissed. The same magic flickers between you and Jack. Has it smothered between me and you?"

Elizabeth goes to him but he protests. "I won't play games, Elizabeth," he says.

"I don't play games," she responds.

Elizabeth storms up to the top deck after a long talk with Will. She looks around for Jack but only finds Gibbs, so goes to him.

"Where's Jack?" she asks.

"In his cabin," he says, "he's gone to bed for the night."

"Go wake him," Elizabeth orders and Gibbs disappears down the steps.

A sleepy Jack climbs the steps slowly, a bottle of rum is in his hand. He smiles at her, his gold teeth shining against the moonlight.

"I refuse to believe you did that on purpose but somehow, I believe you did," she says as soon as Jack gets within earshot.

"Your beliefs are right," Jack laughs.

Elizabeth slaps him and, when he comes back up, slaps him again. "You almost ruined, perhaps forever, my only love."

"Your only love?" Jack says, circling her.

Elizabeth stares straight ahead. "I doubt this trick will work on me. It works on the vulnerable. Not on me. I know your tricks, Jack."

"Then why constantly come back, begging for more fun?" Jack asks, continuing to circle.

"You're the only person that knows the seas like I need to know them," Elizabeth responds bitterly, following Jack now with her eyes.

"Know the seas?" Jack stops in front of her.

Elizabeth nods. "You frightened that I could be a new pirate for you, Jack? A new Davy Jones?" Jack doesn't respond. "Say something, Sparrow."

Jack suddenly falls to his knees. He holds his head in his hands and rocks back and forth. Elizabeth kneels beside him. "Jack? Jack?"

A flashblack has occurred to Jack and in it, he sees a woman standing on a ship completely owned by her.

"Say something, Sparrow," she yells from across it.

Jack sails on the _Pearl _with Barbossa and the woman across from him looks, surprisingly, like Elizabeth. The wavy hair and the pissed-off face.

"Cepanto," says Barbossa, motioning to the woman who looks like Elizabeth, "one of the foulest women ever to cross the seven seas. And we're in her bad air."

Jack comes back to the present, with Elizabeth kneeling beside him, concern all over her face. Jack looks at her and realizes something.

"Your grandmother," he says, helping himself up, "what was her name?"

"Well, it was, Elizabeth Swann," she says, raising her eyebrows at him.

"No, her maiden name," says Jack.

"Cepanto," Elizabeth says.

"That's what I thought." Jack goes to the side of the _Pearl_ in desperation and vomits.


End file.
